Vent d'inquisition
by Maeli-chan
Summary: A la fac, la célébrité de Crowstorm rime pour Castiel avec succès ravageur auprès des fans. A tel point que la vie privée du musicien termine étalée sur les réseaux : la situation devient alors rapidement hors de contrôle... Cette courte histoire touche au sujet du harcèlement sur les réseaux - le récit peut ne pas être adapté aux personnes sensibles à ce thème.
1. Partie 1

**DISCLAIMER**

Bonjour et bienvenue !

Cette histoire, qui se déroule à l'université, est une fiction touchant au thème du harcèlement sur les réseaux ; le sujet étant sensible, n'hésitez pas à passer votre chemin si cela peut vous mettre mal à l'aise.

Cette histoire fait intervenir des OC, et des personnages appartenant au jeu Amour sucré dont je ne suis pas propriétaire. Les OC peuvent se retrouver dans d'autres récits que j'ai postés sur le site (Manon, pour ne pas la citer).

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le nez dans les cartes routières, Lysandre tentait tant bien que mal d'indiquer à son pilote le chemin à travers les bois. D'ordinaire, les rôles étaient inversés : Manon, sa copine, se chargeait des indications, et lui se contentait de diriger mécaniquement le véhicule au son de sa voix. Le sens de l'orientation n'avait jamais fait partie de ses points forts.

«_ Vivement que ton entorse soit complètement rétablie _», pouffa la conductrice en réalisant qu'ils venaient de revenir sur leurs pas, après avoir pris un mauvais tournant quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté et enclencha les warnings, le temps de jeter un œil à l'itinéraire pour le mémoriser. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour réaliser qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de minutes de la ferme de la famille de Lysandre : ils avaient sûrement rallongé leur temps de route d'une bonne heure, avec tous les détours que lui avait indiqué son copilote.

Devant l'air penaud de celui-ci, elle planta un baiser sur sa joue avant de se réinstaller correctement au volant.  
_  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- C'est pas grave mon amour. C'est plutôt agréable de se perdre dans les bois à l'automne. Les couleurs sont jolies, on est ensemble, et c'est pas comme si j'avais hâte de reprendre le train pour la fac.  
_  
Lysandre sourit discrètement. Cela faisait maintenant un an que Manon et lui étaient ensemble, sept ans qu'il la connaissait, mais il continuait d'être agréablement surpris par son positivisme presque inébranlable. Il avait traversé des périodes difficiles avec le décès de ses parents, l'abandon de ses études pour reprendre la ferme familiale… mais le soutien sans faille de son grand-frère et de ses amis de lycée lui avait permis de continuer à se construire, et quatre ans plus tard, il se sentait apaisé. Heureux, même.

Perdu dans ses pensées, contemplant distraitement les tâches jaunes, oranges et rouges qui tapissaient les bords de route et se balançaient fièrement le long des branches des arbres, il ne remarqua même pas que Manon avait fini par les mener à bon port. Sans son aide.

Essayant d'arranger ses boucles blondes emmêlées par son « chignon de conduite » tel qu'elle aimait le désigner, la jeune fille fit le tour du vieux véhicule pour ouvrir la portière à son compagnon de voyage, mimant un voiturier d'hôtel chic.  
_  
« Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine… »  
_  
En s'extirpant de son siège, le jeune fermier pensa mélancoliquement que ces deux semaines de vacances, les premières véritables depuis qu'il avait repris la gestion de la ferme, étaient passées bien vite. Manon était maintenant en deuxième année de master de Supply chain management, travaillait à mi-temps dans un bar pour payer son appartement et ses études, et il savait qu'elle aurait moins de temps pour lui rendre visite que l'année précédente. L'université se trouvait à plusieurs heures de route, et lui ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser la ferme ne serait-ce qu'un weekend sans occupant… Il avait déjà hâte d'être à Noël, pour que Manon et leurs deux autres amis de lycée, Rosalya et Castiel, viennent y élire domicile pour les vacances.

Manon ne lui laissa pas le temps de méditer plus longtemps et glissa ses bras sous son manteau pour se blottir contre lui.  
_  
« Lys'… Tu rêves encore. »  
_  
Elle releva le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux, passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. C'est qu'il était pénible, avec ses airs de poète maudit qui le rendaient attendrissant et irrésistible au possible. Comment voulait-il qu'elle se motive à prendre un train pour rentrer, maintenant ?

De concert, après une étreinte dont le potentiel de dérapage augmentait dangereusement minute après minute, ils s'écartèrent en riant et décidèrent qu'il était temps de rejoindre la cuisine pour un bon chocolat chaud. Il n'était que seize heures, le dernier train quittait la gare la plus proche dans deux heures, et il fallait encore que Manon termine un devoir dont la deadline d'envoi coïncidait avec l'horaire dudit train.

Les adieux furent tendres mais sans excès de sentimentalisme. Manon n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les séparations, préférant sur-jouer l'enthousiasme et penser directement à la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveraient. Quant à Lysandre, il n'était pas du genre à se lamenter.

Le soir-même, de retour en ville, Manon fut donc soulagée de trouver son colocataire à l'appartement, pour combattre la nostalgie qui menaçait de la gagner minute après minute. Depuis la fin du lycée, elle cohabitait avec Castiel, désormais étudiant en master de musicologie, et chanteur-guitariste d'un groupe de rock notoire à ses heures perdues. Elle se précipita dans ses bras.  
_  
\- Yeeeessss. Je suis trop contente de te voir. J'avais peur d'être toute seule ce soir. Après deux semaines passées non-stop avec Lys', je sentais le blues du lit froid venir à des kilomètres.  
\- Et moi qui comptais passer une soirée tranquille… Tu comptes pas sur moi pour te chanter une berceuse j'espère.  
_  
Pour toute réponse, la petite blonde lui tira la langue et sortit deux bières du réfrigérateur. Le musicien accepta celle qu'elle lui tendait d'un sourire en coin, et laissa de côté ses railleries pour s'intéresser plus sérieusement au récit des vacances de ses deux amis. Après une bonne heure de discussion sur le séjour des amoureux au bord d'un lac d'un côté, les diverses anecdotes de concert de l'autre, le besoin de dormir commença à se faire sentir. Les deux étudiants reprenaient tous deux les cours et leurs activités respectives le lendemain, et chacun à leur manière, ils prenaient cela très à cœur.

Deux jours plus tard, Castiel profitait d'être seul à l'appartement pour mobiliser la salle de bain et refaire sa teinture capillaire rouge. Les mains gantées, cheveux tirés en arrière pour dégager les racines, il pesta en entendant les premières notes de _Polly_ retentir depuis son portable. Jamais tranquille. Le manager de Crowstorm, leur groupe, avait-il décidé de pousser le vice en le harcelant jusque dans sa baignoire, à vingt-deux heures passées, un jour off ? Il attrapa le bord d'un gant entre ses dents pour le retirer.

Son agacement retomba instantanément en entendant la voix grave à l'autre bout du fil.  
_  
« - Lys' ? Comment ça va mec ?  
\- Bonsoir Castiel. Tout va bien, merci. Et toi ? Pas de passage sur scène prévu ce soir ?  
\- Non haha, ce soir j'essaie de refaire discrètement ma teinture avant que Manon rentre à l'appart' et trouve le moyen de me prendre en photo penché comme un galérien au-dessus de la baignoire. On a beaucoup joué pendant les vacances, là on va plutôt repasser en mode enregistrement ces prochaines semaines.  
\- D'accord. Tout s'est bien passé ? Vous comptez sortir un nouvel opus d'ici peu ?  
\- Ouais ! Le groupe commence à avoir une petite notoriété et on touche quelques royalties avec les ventes du premier album, c'est motivant. J'aimerais bien qu'on arrive à monter une nouvelle chanson d'ici Noël. On n'atteindra jamais ton niveau de poésie, mais j'aimerais bien faire quelque chose de plus doux que d'habitude, pour changer.  
\- J'ai hâte d'entendre ça. Dis-moi, avant que j'oublie pourquoi je t'appelais, saurais-tu me dire pourquoi Manon ne répond pas, justement ? Je pensais qu'elle travaillait systématiquement son mémoire le mardi soir. J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas endormie à la BU.  
\- Ah, mais non pas du tout. Son boss lui a passé un coup de fil tout à l'heure pour lui demander de faire des extras le mardi pendant quelques semaines. Valentine a démissionné ce weekend, il parait.  
\- Valentine… Comme Valentine, ton ex ?  
\- Ouais. Bref. Tout ça pour dire que Manon devrait terminer à minuit. Je peux te parier deux pintes qu'elle t'écrira un roman d'amour à la minute où elle remettra la main sur son téléphone. »  
_  
Le musicien entendit presque le sourire de son ami à l'autre bout du fil. Il avait beau se moquer de ses deux amis, il était ravi qu'ils se soient trouvés par hasard, après des années de fréquentation sans ambiguïté. Ils se méritaient, et il ne les avait jamais vus aussi épanouis que depuis un an. Leur relation de confiance lui redonnait presque espoir en l'humanité. Et pourtant, après les événements récents survenus avec Valentine… Ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Quelques minutes de discussion passèrent avant que les deux amis ne se congédient – la teinture de Castiel ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.  
Son traitement capillaire terminé, le guitariste partit se coucher sans attendre le retour de la barista ; à l'instar du jeune fermier, qui lui, se plongea dans un livre en espérant discuter avec elle à la fin de son service.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier : comme son colocataire l'avait prédit, il était minuit à peine passé de cinq minutes quand Lysandre vit s'afficher le nom tant attendu sur son écran de téléphone. Il posa ses lunettes de lecture sur sa table de chevet, s'allongea confortablement sous la courtepointe à carreaux blancs et rouges qui recouvrait son lit, et décrocha.  
_  
« - Manon ?  
\- Lys' ! Ça va ? Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, il y a eu des changements de programme imprévus qui me sont tombés dessus… »  
_  
Amusé de l'état de panique de sa petite amie, Lysandre la rassura rapidement en lui expliquant avoir eu Castiel au téléphone. La mention du départ de Valentine, raison pour laquelle Manon avait dû prendre temporairement un service supplémentaire, fit tiquer la jeune fille. Triturant ses clefs dans tous les sens en marchant, la barista était préoccupée par cette nouvelle.  
_  
« - J'espère que ce n'est quand même pas parce que Castiel et moi sommes amis qu'elle a décidé de partir… Tu penses que ça a un lien ?  
\- Je pense que tu imagines des choses alors qu'il serait plus simple de lui poser directement la question. Dans mes souvenirs, Valentine et toi vous entendiez bien depuis un moment, avant qu'elle et Castiel ne décident de sortir ensemble. C'est une fille intelligente, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle ne sache pas faire la part des choses, a priori. Non ? »  
_  
Manon soupira. Sur le papier, Lysandre avait tout à fait raison. Cependant, au vu des circonstances qui avaient poussé son colocataire et son ex-collègue à se séparer… Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec la situation. Son mauvais pressentiment se renforça quand elle essaya de contacter la démissionnaire par message privé sur les réseaux sociaux. Ce qu'elle découvrit lui fit froid dans le dos.


	2. Partie 2

**SUITE**

Valentine et Manon avaient commencé à se côtoyer six mois plus tôt. Le mois de mai, troué de jours fériés et coïncidant avec la fin de semestre de certains serveurs, avait rendu nécessaire pour Greg un nouveau recrutement.

Le jour où Valentine s'était présentée au comptoir avec son CV, Manon avait tout de suite accroché. Sous ses airs réservés, la petite brune aux grands yeux gris avait démontré une endurance et un sens de la répartie brillants lors de sa soirée d'essai, et par-dessus le marché, elle venait de Bretagne- ce qui aux yeux de Manon était une qualité, étant elle-même originaire des terres armoricaines. Ces arguments l'avaient poussée à appuyer la candidature de sa congénère auprès du patron, qui n'avait rien trouvé à y redire.

A compter de ce jour, les deux étudiantes s'étaient liées d'amitié au fil des services partagés. Valentine suivait un cursus de mathématiques fondamentales, faisait partie de l'équipe de volley de l'université, était d'un naturel enjoué et un peu railleur une fois la glace brisée. Elle était jolie de surcroît, ce pourquoi personne n'avait été surpris que Castiel la remarque au premier coup d'œil quand Manon les avait présentés. La rencontre entre les deux grands adeptes de l'ironie et des réparties cinglantes avait fait des étincelles – dans le bon sens du terme. Au retour des vacances d'été, comme le flirt tendait plutôt à s'intensifier qu'à disparaître, Castiel avait consenti à officialiser la relation. Et, paradoxalement, c'était à partir de ce moment que les choses avaient commencé à se dégrader.

Manon, se trouvant de fait entre deux feux, prêtait régulièrement une oreille attentive à Valentine, qui, sans pour autant s'apitoyer sur son sort, trouvait Castiel peu impliqué dans leur couple. Par ailleurs, il se passait rarement une soirée au bar sans qu'elles n'entendent de jeunes fans de Crowstorm discuter du groupe, et il arrivait ponctuellement que certaines se vantent d'avoir des conversations dans la limite du flirt avec son chanteur. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de l'indisponibilité de Castiel. Valentine n'était pas gênée par cette discrétion, cependant, il était parfois difficile de sentir sans cesse le poids de la concurrence qui se bousculait à sa porte. Sans parler des doutes qu'elle essayait d'ignorer sur la fidélité du rockeur.

Lysandre et Manon savaient, eux, que Castiel ne franchirait pas les limites évidentes qu'imposait une relation de couple. Néanmoins, la petite blonde savait aussi que Castiel prenait tout de même un malin plaisir à entretenir le doute sur son célibat, probablement par léger excès de vanité : il n'était pas désagréable de recevoir quelques messages flatteurs, ou quelques photos intéressantes de fans un peu trop entreprenantes. Ce comportement, permis par l'ignorance de ses fans et la tolérance de sa copine, avait fini par lui valoir une remontrance générale lors d'un weekend à la ferme.  
_  
« - Au fait Cass', lundi dernier, quand j'étais en service, j'ai encore entendu une gamine de L1 se vanter d'avoir attiré ton attention à votre dernier concert en salle.  
\- Que veux-tu… Je ne peux pas non plus jouer avec un sac sur la tête pour contenir leurs ardeurs, haha.  
\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça… Qu'elles soient écervelées, c'est leur problème. Que tu les encourages, en chinant en after, c'est autre chose ! Tu penses à Valentine parfois ? A ce qu'elle doit ressentir quand elle est à ma place, à servir des pintes à ces nanas qui parlent de toi comme s'il se passait quelque chose entre vous ? Lys', Rosa', vous en pensez quoi, vous ? »  
_  
Castiel avait poussé un bruyant soupir. Il avait beau adorer Manon, quand elle prenait son rôle de chevalier blanc, elle pouvait devenir presque aussi pénible que Rosa. Ou bien c'était simplement qu'il n'appréciait pas de se disputer avec elle, tandis que ses mésententes avec l'intenable Rosalya étaient si fréquentes qu'il n'y prêtait même plus attention.

Le fait était que sur ce sujet, Lysandre, Rosalya et Manon s'accordaient tous sur un point : il était inutile d'officialiser une relation avec Valentine si cela lui pesait plus qu'autre chose. La solution la plus respectueuse, bien que désagréable, serait de rompre avec la jeune fille et de retourner librement papillonner avec ses fans par la suite si cela lui chantait.

Seulement, cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, à lui, d'être avec Valentine. Il appréciait son intelligence, son côté pétillant, avoir quelqu'un à enlacer sous les draps le dimanche matin… Il n'était simplement pas prêt à s'investir autant que le lui demandait la petite brune, ni à abandonner les compliments de son harem de fans. Tant qu'il n'allait pas physiquement voir ailleurs, il n'y avait pas tant de mal à informer certaines rencontres qu'il les trouvait… dignes d'intérêt.

La discussion s'était terminée en eau de boudin, Rosalya ne se sentant que peu concernée car connaissant peu Valentine, et Manon et Lysandre n'étant pas adeptes des conflits interminables. La messe était dite, Castiel pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Cependant, un événement fin septembre avait fini par remettre toute la situation en perspective. Un matin, alors que Manon et Rosalya travaillaient sur leur mémoire dans une bulle de la bibliothèque universitaire, Castiel était entré dans leur salle dans un mouvement de colère mal dissimulé.

Ébahie par la fureur que semblait contenir son colocataire, Manon s'était empressée de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. La réponse ne s'était pas faite attendre, et avait de quoi choquer : Valentine lui avait avoué avoir embrassé quelqu'un lors d'une soirée étudiante deux jours plus tôt.

Si Rosalya avait démarré au quart de tour en criant au scandale, Manon s'était montrée plus réservée. Il lui semblait que Castiel avait aussi sa part de responsabilité dans l'histoire… même si ce n'était pas le moment de lui en parler. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa collègue avait été trop loin, et une explication à tête reposée entre elle et son colocataire allait devoir s'imposer.

Deux jours plus tard, sur un banc humide du parc adjacent à l'université, entre deux arbres sans feuilles, la rupture avait été inévitable. Valentine s'en voulait terriblement et ne savait comment se faire pardonner. Cependant, il se trouvait aussi que Castiel devait initialement l'accompagner à cette soirée, et l'avait finalement laissée tomber pour prendre un verre avec deux fans, qui souhaitaient l'interviewer pour un magazine étudiant. Le guitariste avait fini par reconnaître ses torts à demi-mots ; malheureusement, la confiance était rompue dans un sens comme dans l'autre, et cela ne valait plus la peine de continuer. Ils avaient donc, à peu près de concert, comme deux adultes responsables, et après avoir agi comme deux adolescents idiots, décidé de se séparer.

Depuis, Manon avait revu Valentine en service, mais les deux jeunes filles s'étaient un peu éloignées. Ce n'était pas que Manon blâmait sa collègue, bien qu'elle n'approuve en rien son infidélité ; elle souhaitait rester neutre, puisqu'un arrangement avait été trouvé entre les deux principaux concernés. Pourtant, malgré cela, une distance s'était creusée. Valentine était de plus en plus évasive sur sa vie personnelle, et Manon osait de moins en moins lui parler de la sienne, car elle impliquait les trois quarts du temps Castiel et le dernier quart du temps Lysandre, avec qui tout se passait comme sur des roulettes.

Au moment de son départ en vacances à la Toussaint, cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu une seule nouvelle.


	3. Partie 3

**SUITE**

Encore ébranlée par sa découverte, Manon accéléra le pas : elle espérait croiser Castiel avant qu'il ne se couche, pour lui demander s'il était au courant de l'abomination sur laquelle elle était tombée. Sur Instagram, une photo de Valentine embrassant un garçon avait été publiée sur plusieurs comptes de fans de Crowstorm et de Castiel. Les commentaires étaient sans appel : la petite brune se faisait lyncher publiquement pour sa faute, qui était par la même occasion révélée aux yeux de tous. Un soutien sans faille pour Castiel était manifesté, et le rockeur était présenté comme victime d'une terrible égoïste qui ne l'avait jamais mérité. Les termes exacts étaient bien sûr autrement plus impolis, et l'ancienne serveuse était au passage allègrement dénigrée sur son apparence. Son propre compte avait été pris d'assaut par d'agressifs messages de fans en furie.

Arrivée à l'appartement, l'étudiante constata qu'il était trop tard pour partager sa découverte avec son meilleur ami. La porte de sa chambre était close, et la table basse de leur salon-cuisine exempte de toute trace de repas en cours.  
Faute de pouvoir en apprendre plus pour le moment, Manon essaya de trouver le sommeil devant un dessin animé. Sans grand succès. Après une lutte acharnée contre l'insomnie, elle finit par s'assoupir vers quatre heures du matin, se promettant de tirer cette situation au clair au plus vite.

Par malchance, ou pied de nez du destin, le guitariste aux cheveux fraîchement recolorés disparut de l'appartement toute la journée du lendemain. Manon essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses cours de management des stocks, sans grand succès. Elle avait écrit dès le saut du lit à Valentine, pour lui proposer un café, mais à en croire l'absence d'accusés de réception, la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas vu ses messages. A dire vrai, toutes les applications sur lesquelles Manon avait tenté une approche indiquaient qu'elle ne s'était pas connectée depuis plus d'une semaine. Soit une semaine après la parution des premières photos assassines sur la toile.

En rentrant à l'appartement, la petite blonde abandonna tout espoir de progresser sur son mémoire avec de telles nouvelles en tête, et décida de pousser plus loin son enquête en attendant d'en discuter avec les principaux intéressés. Affalée dans son canapé de récupération en faux velours vert foncé, les jambes croisées en tailleur et l'ordinateur calé contre ses cuisses, Manon commença à éplucher toutes les publications en rapport avec l'événement. Elle progressa de hashtag en hashtag : Crowstorm, Castie, loveCastiel, puis ValentineGauthier, VGisaslut… Toute une poésie de vocabulaire à faire saigner les yeux.

Tirant nerveusement sur une de ses boucles blondes, la détective en herbe commença à s'interroger sur la nécessité de signaler toutes ces publications, pour endiguer l'épidémie d'agressivité déferlant sur les réseaux. Cependant, il lui semblait nécessaire et prioritaire de parler de cela avec Valentine dans un premier temps : la jeune fille devait être dans un état de détresse assez phénoménal si elle avait eu le malheur de lire toutes ces critiques et insultes à son intention.

Il vint à l'esprit de Manon que si elle ne pouvait pas joindre son ancienne collègue, leur patron était certainement en mesure de lui indiquer son adresse. Sans plus attendre, elle enfila une grosse veste d'aviateur, et quitta l'appartement en direction du bar. En la voyant débarquer essoufflée au comptoir, Greg fut surpris mais ne posa pas de questions. Il travaillait avec Manon depuis plus de quatre ans, et avait en elle une confiance aveugle, ce qui l'incita à fournir les informations personnelles de son ancienne employée malgré l'interdiction légale en vigueur. Manon le remercia chaleureusement avant de se remettre prestement en chemin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que la lumière du jour s'était éteinte depuis longtemps, et avec elle l'heure convenable pour sonner à l'improviste chez quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre mère, la petite blonde se présenta devant l'immeuble indiqué. En sonnant, elle remarqua que les boites aux lettres portaient des traces de farine et d'œufs, et qu'un élégant « Shame » de couleur rouge avait été inscrit à la bombe sous le nom de Valentine Gauthier.

Coincée à la porte, Manon sonna à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. Valentine n'était peut-être pas chez elle… Cela étant, vu l'assaut qu'avait subi le hall d'entrée de son immeuble, elle pouvait tout aussi bien se cacher, de peur que ses visiteurs ne soient dotés de mauvaises intentions. Manon changea donc de tactique et fit glisser son doigt sur les noms de tous les locataires. Après plusieurs échecs, quelqu'un finit enfin par lui ouvrir sans poser de question. Elle s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier, grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour atteindre le troisième étage, et trouva enfin la porte de l'appartement qu'elle cherchait. Numéro 347. Le paillasson, en forme – classique mais faisant toujours sourire – de hérisson, était propre et ne laissait percevoir aucune intrusion ayant pu se produire dans le bâtiment.

Elle frappa trois petits coups contre la porte, dans l'espoir de signifier le caractère pacifique de sa visite. Un sursaut parcourut ses épaules quand une voix masculine répondit à son appel.  
_  
« Allez-vous faire foutre ! »  
_  
Manon recula d'un pas, hésitant à partir, puis songea qu'il était dommage d'abandonner si près du but.  
_  
« Valentine, c'est Manon ! Ouvre-moi, je viens en amie ! »  
_  
Un murmure s'éleva de derrière la porte, entre la voix masculine et une seconde, féminine, que Manon devina être celle de son amie. Elle était donc bien là. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cliquetis retentit dans le couloir, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus, à la carrure sportive et aux traits réguliers, fermés en cet instant. Manon se surprit à penser qu'avec un si beau chevalier servant, Valentine n'avait peut-être clairement pas fait le choix de l'année en se lançant dans une relation avec le chanteur de Crowstorm.  
_  
« Euh… Bonsoir. Manon. Je travaille dans le même bar que Valentine, et on est dans la même fac. »  
_  
L'expression sur le visage de l'inconnu se dérida, et il s'écarta pour laisser passer la visiteuse, avant de lui faire la bise, un sourire chaleureux et charmant aux lèvres.  
_  
« Enchanté, Manon. Je suis Gaël, un ami d'enfance de Val'. Désolé pour ma réaction un peu tendue, ces derniers jours ont été un peu compliqués, comme tu le sais peut-être déjà. »  
_  
Manon l'excusa d'un hochement de tête, puis s'avança vers son ancienne collègue, restée en retrait, debout à côté d'un plan de travail-bar qui coupait presque la petite pièce à vivre en deux. D'abord hésitante, elle se décida à laisser son naturel revenir au galop et enlaça doucement la jeune fille qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à joindre.  
_  
« Valentine… Je me suis fait tellement de souci. On est rentrés de vacances ce weekend avec Lys', et ce n'est que quand j'ai essayé de te joindre pour comprendre ton absence au boulot que j'ai vu ce… ce ramassis de merde sur les réseaux sociaux. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »  
_  
Valentine, de prime abord raide dans les bras de la barista, relâcha progressivement ses muscles et sentit les larmes lui monter. Quelques secondes plus tard, celle si courageuse et si vive d'ordinaire s'effondra en pleurs sur l'épaule de Manon, les bras ballants et les jambes tremblantes. Derrière les deux étudiantes, Gaël, qui était resté à la porte, referma avec soin son verrou et le cran de sécurité. Puis, alors que Manon se détachait doucement de Valentine pour l'inviter à s'asseoir, il leur servit à toutes les deux ce qui semblait être une tisane fumante, aux arômes de cardamone et de cannelle, et à la couleur dorée qui ne pouvait qu'apaiser les cœurs.

Le trio prit place sur l'unique canapé de la pièce, la maîtresse des lieux au centre. Manon observa que celle-ci avait perdu du poids, et que des cernes violacées s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux. Valentine sanglotait encore un peu, en silence, les mains écrasant ses paupières comme pour tenter de contrôler ses glandes lacrymales probablement hyperactives depuis plusieurs jours.

En fin de compte, ce fut son voisin qui prit la parole, cherchant probablement à lui épargner une énième explication des événements. Manon connaissait déjà l'élément déclencheur de l'histoire. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que les violentes attaques dont était victime Valentine duraient maintenant depuis plus de trois semaines – soit à peu près depuis qu'elle avait arrêté d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

La photo avait été prise par l'association de photos de l'université. Il s'était avéré que la photographe était fan de Crowstorm : ayant croisé une fois Castiel et Valentine ensemble, elle connaissait la nature de leur relation, et avait violemment réagi en découvrant son idole trahi. Elle avait d'abord partagé la nouvelle à l'oral, puis sur les réseaux : la première publication de la photo une semaine et demie plus tôt était de son fait. De hashtag en hashtag et de partage en partage, l'image s'était répandue sur tous les comptes de fans du groupe de musique, ainsi que sur les comptes personnels des fans les plus engagées – ou les plus tarées, selon les mots exacts de Gaël. Valentine avait commencé à recevoir des réflexions très dures lors de ses services au bar, parfois même des verres à la figure en soirée. Puis cela avait continué pendant les heures de cours. Enfin, son numéro de téléphone et son adresse avaient fini par fuiter, et depuis ce jour, la jeune fille traversait un enfer. Insultes, appels de nuit, œufs et farine sur la boite aux lettres… Elle n'osait plus sortir seule, ni aller au travail ou en cours, de peur de se faire agresser par de jeunes étudiantes en délire. Elle avait également coupé son téléphone, ne supportant plus les notifications et les menaces sur sa boite vocale.

A ce stade du récit rapporté par Gaël, Valentine se racla la gorge et prit la parole.  
_  
« - A vrai dire… Je n'ai même plus le courage d'affronter le regard des gens. Je me sens… Minable. Disons que… Je sais très bien que j'ai mal agi. Mais pour moi, on avait réglé ça en adultes, avec Castiel. Et puis… Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il…  
\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il était exempt de toute responsabilité non plus. Valentine, tout le monde fait des erreurs. La tienne était peut-être grave, mais ce n'est certainement pas à l'opinion publique lycéenne et étudiante de juger de son importance. On n'est pas au Moyen-Age !  
\- Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent dans cette fac ! Je commençais à désespérer. »  
_  
Gaël avait joint les deux mains, comme pour signifier que sa prière avait été exaucée. Manon lui adressa un petit sourire : au moins, son amie avait quelqu'un sur qui compter, visiblement. C'était un bon début. Valentine fit tourner ta tasse entre ses doigts et souffla sur la tisane fumante, dans l'espoir que cela stimule sa réflexion.  
_  
« - Gaël pense que je devrais porter plainte. Mais contre qui ?  
\- C'est vrai que c'est un peu le problème… Peut-on réellement attaquer toutes les fans de Crowstorm ? Ou toutes les personnes qui ont liké de près ou de loin un de ces posts agressifs ?  
\- Oh, à ce propos… »  
_  
Les yeux gris de Valentine se posèrent sur le téléphone de Manon, qui dépassait de la poche de son pantalon. Gaël démarra au quart de tour.  
_  
« - Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est elle !  
\- Mais non ! Bon sang Gaël, arrête de t'énerver au quart de tour comme ça, la situation est déjà assez électrique dehors, j'ai plutôt besoin de calme que d'un berserker ! »  
_  
La petite brune asséna à son ami une tape sur la main et lui tourna le dos pour faire face à Manon. Son air gêné était plus qu'intriguant pour cette dernière, qui l'encouragea à parler en posant une main sur la sienne.  
_  
« - Valentine, je suis de ton côté. Qu'est-ce que tu hésites à me dire ?  
\- Eh bien… Ce sera plus simple si je te montre, peut-être. Tu peux me passer ton téléphone ? »  
_  
Manon s'exécuta, surprise de cette requête. Gaël, un peu en retrait depuis la rotation de Valentine, croisait les bras d'un air sérieusement agacé. Sa voisine se connecta sur le compte Instagram de Manon et entama quelques recherches. Elle finit par retrouver l'un des comptes officiels des fans de Crowstorm à l'université. Ce qu'elle montra à Manon glaça cette dernière : parmi les likes déposés s'affichait le nom de… Rosalya. Sa Rosalya. Sa meilleure amie, qui avait fréquenté Valentine, et connaissait de surcroît les écarts de comportement de Castiel à l'égard de celle-ci.  
_  
« NON MAIS ELLE EST SÉRIEUSE ? »  
_  
Manon se leva brusquement et enfila sa veste et ses chaussures à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
_  
« - Je vais tirer ça au clair. Il y en a deux qui me doivent une sérieuse explication dans cette histoire. Ça n'arrangera pas le problème, mais crois-moi, ils vont m'entendre, et mon cher coloc' a intérêt à me trouver une idée brillante pour maîtriser ses fans, que ça lui fasse plaisir ou non. Gaël, on peut s'échanger les numéros pour pouvoir se joindre plus facilement ?  
\- Bien sûr. »  
_  
Le jeune homme griffonna une série de chiffres sur un papier qu'il tendit à l'étudiante. Il lui confirma qu'il resterait habiter chez Valentine, le temps que les choses se tassent et qu'elle puisse sortir de chez elle seule. De toute façon, son appartement n'était qu'à quelques minutes de là et il pouvait récupérer des affaires quand il le souhaitait. Valentine se leva pour embrasser Manon avec affection.  
_  
« Merci d'être passée. »  
_  
Manon salua les deux bretons et s'engouffra dans la pénombre du couloir. Une fois dehors, elle mit quelques temps à retrouver ses esprits. Incompréhension, détresse, colère, et sentiment d'impuissance se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment une situation malheureusement si commune à l'université avait-elle pu dégénérer ainsi, et en si peu de temps ? Et comment des gens censés, comme Rosalya, pouvaient avoir approuvé cela, même dans un moment d'égarement ? Et Castiel, était-il au courant de tout cela ? Et si oui, comment pouvait-il ne pas réagir ?

Prise par le froid, elle resserra sa veste d'aviateur contre elle, positionna son casque sur ses oreilles, et décida de rentrer à pieds à l'appartement. Une petite marche de quarante-cinq minutes lui ferait le plus grand bien, et elle voulait appeler Lysandre pour le consulter sur la manière d'aborder le sujet avec Castiel et Rosalya. Il était toujours de bon conseil dans les situations de conflit.


	4. Partie 4

**SUITE**

Lysandre tomba des nues en entendant l'histoire que lui relata sa petite amie ce soir-là. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré Valentine, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour cette jeune-fille, qui, en pensant devoir faire preuve de courage pour expier ses fautes, avait supporté un harcèlement généralisé et s'était retrouvée isolée.

Dans un tout autre registre, il avait lui-même ressenti la douleur de l'isolement à la perte de ses parents. Il avait dû s'installer seul dans la ferme pour qu'elle puisse continuer à fonctionner. A l'époque, son grand-frère Leigh et ses amis de lycée Rosalya, Castiel et Manon avaient fait en sorte d'être là pour lui. Cependant, quand la nuit tombait sur la vieille bâtisse et que le silence complet s'installait, il lui était régulièrement arrivé de ressentir un vide, une solitude extrême, comme si un ver rongeait petit à petit l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique et grossissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à venir compresser ses côtes et rendre sa respiration difficile. C'était un sentiment si inexprimable et irrationnel qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'appeler qui que ce soit à l'aide. Ces moments de détresse avaient ponctué son quotidien pendant près de deux ans, à intervalles heureusement de plus en plus éloignés. De qui pouvait-on se sentir assez proche pour se permettre de déranger en pleine nuit en sanglotant, pour parler d'un ver au cœur ou de la nuit menaçante, alors même qu'il n'y avait pas de solution rationnelle à ce problème, hormis l'apaisement lié au temps ?

Valentine avait sûrement passé des nuits à se ronger les sangs, elle aussi. D'après Manon, elle semblait pouvoir compter sur le soutien de son ami d'enfance, un certain Gaël, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Mais vu l'état dans lequel l'avait retrouvée la petite blonde, cela n'avait certainement pas suffi à lui construire une carapace suffisante contre la malveillance qu'elle avait subie. Par ailleurs, à l'isolement s'ajoutait certainement dans le cas de Valentine un sentiment de culpabilité lié à son infidélité. La jeune fille considérait peut-être inconsciemment qu'elle méritait une partie de ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus malsaine.

Lysandre se leva de son lit pour descendre se servir une infusion. Toujours au téléphone avec Manon, il alluma la gazinière et posa une bouilloire en métal sur le feu. Au bout du fil, son interlocutrice commençait à s'échauffer plus vite que le contenu de celle-ci. Il l'imaginait parfaitement dans les rues du centre-ville, avançant d'un pas rapide et décidé, le rose aux joues, tirant sur le fil de son kit main-libres pour évacuer sa frustration, suscitée par l'état de Valentine et le comportement déplacé de ses deux meilleurs amis.  
_  
« - Franchement Lys' ! On part en vacances deux semaines, et voilà ce qu'ils nous font ! Sérieusement, qui m'a fichu des abrutis pareils ! Si ça se trouve, un mot de Cass' aurait suffi à calmer le jeu d'entrée auprès de ses cruches de fans !  
\- Chérie, essaie de te calmer. Premièrement, dis-toi que tu as bien fait d'aller voir Valentine et de prendre les coordonnées de son ami. Désormais, elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur toi, et pourra te joindre facilement, sans devoir rallumer son téléphone ni se présenter à l'appartement et risquer de croiser Castiel. C'est une bonne chose, peut-être la plus importante de toutes à ce stade. Ton amie a besoin d'être rassurée, soutenue, plus que toute autre chose. Le mal est déjà fait, de toute manière, sans vouloir être défaitiste. Il faut que Gaël et toi soyez là pour lui permettre de garder confiance en elle et de s'accrocher. Ensuite, je comprends que tu estimes que Castiel et Rosa soient dans l'obligation de s'expliquer. Je suis moi-même assez choqué du comportement de Rosalya… L'indifférence de Castiel me surprend moins mais cela ne l'excuse pas pour autant. Cependant, si tu arrives dans cet état à l'appartement, tu ne seras même pas en mesure d'expliquer clairement pourquoi tu es aussi énervée. Donc souffle un bon coup, ralentis le pas, et essaie de mettre des mots sur ce que tu attends d'eux. »  
_  
La bouilloire siffla, tandis que Manon devint silencieuse pendant quelques instants. Lysandre sortit une petite tasse en faïence blanche à rosaces bleues, et fit couler l'eau chaude à travers une passoire remplie de feuilles de menthe et de thym séché. Une douce odeur de plantes aromatiques s'éleva dans l'air et lui procura un sentiment d'apaisement, qu'il essaya superstitieusement de transmettre à sa petite-amie par la force de sa pensée. Cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer, après tout.

De retour dans sa chambre, il prit place dans le cadre de la fenêtre, les deux genoux ramenés contre son torse, la tasse en équilibre sur ceux-ci. Manon murmura dans le téléphone.  
_  
« - Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.  
\- Voilà ce que je veux. Que Rosa présente des excuses à Valentine et retire son like sur cette stupide publication. Que Castiel fasse quelque chose auprès de ses fans pour qu'elles arrêtent d'agir comme des harpies. Que Valentine puisse reprendre le boulot et une vie normale.  
\- Voilà qui me parait juste et difficilement contestable par nos deux amis. Je leur en parlerai également si je les ai au bout du fil. Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Plus calme. Merci Lys'. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.  
\- Bonne chance Manon. Tiens-moi au courant. Et fais de beaux rêves. Je t'appelle demain.  
\- Bonne nuit mon cœur. »  
_  
Manon raccrocha, laissant Lysandre terminer sa tisane, la joue collée contre la vitre froide de sa fenêtre de chambre. Il savait que Manon, aussi calme qu'elle puisse être, allait au-devant d'une discussion relativement désagréable. Faire entendre raison à leur ami guitariste n'avait jamais été une partie de plaisir, même s'il finissait toujours par admettre ses torts après une période plus ou moins longue de maturation. Quant à Rosalya… Lysandre ne savait qu'en penser. Sa future belle-sœur avait le cœur sur la main quand il s'agissait de ses proches. Il savait qu'elle en avait beaucoup voulu à Valentine d'avoir fait souffrir Castiel. Cependant, en tant qu'étudiante de M2 en psychologie… C'était tout de même un comble d'encourager de tels comportements de haine gratuite. Il se demanda si son frère Leigh était au courant de cette histoire, et ce qu'il en pensait. Puis, condamné à attendre la suite des événements, il s'allongea et essaya de trouver le sommeil, laissant tout de même par précaution son téléphone allumé au cas où Manon aurait besoin de lui.

Les semaines suivantes furent animées aussi bien en ville qu'à la ferme. Bien que Lysandre ne soit pas directement impliqué dans l'histoire, il fut contacté à intervalles réguliers, successivement par son meilleur ami, sa belle-sœur et sa petite amie, chacun souhaitant compter sa version de l'histoire à une oreille objective pour recevoir réconfort, encouragements, conseils… ou tout simplement pour se plaindre. Sans mettre un pied dans l'appartement de Castiel et Manon, le fermier put deviner l'ambiance glaciale qui y régna pendant le mois suivant la confrontation.

Comme il avait pu l'imaginer, le guitariste avait pris la mouche, totalement hermétique aux reproches de sa colocataire. Qu'y pouvait-il, lui, si ses fans prenaient son parti et adoptaient des comportements inappropriés ? Il était musicien, pas baby-sitter. Qui plus est, Valentine ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même de ne pas avoir été plus fidèle, ou du moins plus discrète.

Selon les dires de Manon, cette réflexion avait valu au jeune homme une petite gifle, accompagnée d'un discours moralisateur sur son propre comportement inconstant lorsqu'il était en couple, conclu par une pique acide sur sa lâcheté incontestée s'il avait besoin d'une horde de fans pour régler ses problèmes de cœur. Selon Castiel, la barista lui avait asséné un tel coup de poing dans la mâchoire qu'il s'en était presque cassé un bout de dent, et avait tenu un discours si ennuyeux qu'il n'en avait pas écouté la moitié, trop occupé à se masser le visage pour se remettre du coup.

Par la suite, les deux amis ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Manon avait pris soin de travailler uniquement à la bibliothèque universitaire, dans laquelle Castiel ne mettait pas les pieds pour éviter les fans. De son côté, le musicien prenait par pure provocation plusieurs verres par semaine dans un bar juste en face de celui où travaillait Manon. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient par le fruit du hasard en même temps chez eux, chacun fermait la porte de sa chambre, et si par malheur leurs regards se croisaient, un froncement de sourcils vexé constituait leur seul échange.

Pendant ce temps, Rosalya avait également eu droit à un tête-à-tête explicatif avec sa meilleure amie. Contrairement à Castiel, elle avait directement présenté ses excuses à Manon, et retiré son like sur la publication. A vrai dire, le sujet avait commencé à la travailler avant même que la barista vienne lui en parler. Simplement, le mal étant fait, elle ne savait quelle attitude adopter pour racheter sa conduite. Un matin, elle déposa dans la boite aux lettres de Valentine une paire de gants en laine tricotés à la main par ses soins, avec un mot d'excuse. Manon, qui apprit la manœuvre de la bouche même de Valentine, fut ravie de la nouvelle et fière que sa meilleure amie soit revenue à la raison.

Le premier samedi de décembre, alors que Lysandre chargeait des potirons à l'arrière de sa camionnette, un bruit de klaxon résonna au loin. Au-delà du champ de cucurbitacées qui le séparait de la ferme, il distingua devant le bâtiment en pierres jaunes une berline noire. Il reconnut le véhicule du père de Rosalya, et abandonna sa cueillette pour aller accueillir sa belle-sœur.

A peine extirpés de l'habitacle, deux bras s'accrochèrent derrière son cou, suivis d'une touffe de cheveux blancs qui vinrent lui chatouiller la joue.  
_  
« - Lys'chou ! Ce que tu m'as manqué.  
\- Bonjour Rosalya. »  
_  
Il embrassa la visiteuse imprévue sur le front et s'enquit du but de son déplacement. La jeune fille lui suggéra de s'installer à l'intérieur pour discuter, la température avoisinant le degré nul, ce à quoi la vie citadine ne l'avait pas encore habituée à ce stade de l'hiver.

Une fois installés dans deux confortables fauteuils en velours au milieu du salon, Rosalya prit un air très sérieux, penchée en avant, les coudes sur les cuisses, les deux index joints contre son front. Lysandre, inquiet de ce silence, demanda si quelque chose s'était passé entre elle et son frère.

Étonnée, Rosalya releva vivement la tête et la secoua de gauche à droite avec énergie.  
_  
« Non, non, pas du tout ! Je suis… Je suis venue te parler de Valentine. »  
_  
Constatant que cela ne faisait qu'accroître la perplexité de son beau-frère, sur le front duquel une ride d'incompréhension commençait à se dessiner, Rosalya se lança et exposa le contenu de sa pensée.

Depuis le retour des vacances de la Toussaint, Lysandre avait suivi tous les événements touchant de près ou de loin au harcèlement qu'avait subi l'ex de Castiel. Il n'était cependant pas encore au courant des dernières avancées, pour la simple et bonne raison que Manon ne l'était pas non plus. Dans le courant de la semaine, Castiel et son groupe avaient fait signaler sur les réseaux sociaux tous les comptes comportant des publications explicitement agressives envers Valentine. En outre, une communication officieuse avait été faite, avec l'aide de Rosalya, auprès des fan-clubs de l'université et du collège de la ville, pour menacer d'interdiction de concert toute personne encourageant des comportements agressifs ou des dégradations du domicile et des affaires de Valentine.

Le sujet s'étant au cours du mois noyé dans d'autres actualités, en ville comme sur le campus, ces dernières mesures avaient suffi à mettre un terme aux attaques dont Valentine avait fait les frais. L'épidémie était endiguée, selon les termes exacts de la psychologue en herbe.  
_  
« - Mais pourquoi Castiel n'en a-t-il pas parlé à Manon ? En fin de compte, c'était le cœur du sujet de leur dispute du mois dernier.  
\- Tu le connais… Il met du temps à reconnaître ses torts. Mais là, je crois qu'il comptait aller chercher Manon ce soir après son service pour s'excuser. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. »  
_  
Lysandre esquissa un sourire. Si tout se passait bien, sa petite amie pourrait enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Cependant, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Rosalya avait fait le déplacement pour lui annoncer tout cela. Un coup de téléphone aurait suffi.  
_  
« - C'est parce que… Ecoute. J'ai pensé que peut-être… Maintenant que tout ça est derrière nous… Tu penses que ça serait possible de proposer un week-end à Valentine ici, avant les vacances de Noël ? Juste avec toi et Manon. Et pourquoi pas son ami Gaël. Je t'aiderais à tout organiser. Je m'en veux encore d'avoir autant manqué de discernement face à ces publications idiotes. J'aimerais bien lui offrir un peu de repos, après la période affreuse qu'elle a dû passer enfermée dans son appart'. Je voulais te demander si ça ne serait pas trop de désagrément pour toi, et si on pouvait faire la surprise à Manon aussi. Mine de rien, à jouer la protectrice pour Valentine pendant tout le mois, et à faire la gueule à Castiel pour le faire réfléchir, ça n'a pas été une période très drôle pour elle non plus. »  
_  
Trouvant l'idée excellente, Lysandre n'hésite pas une seconde à l'agréer. Deux semaines plus tard, juste après la première semaine des partiels, sa Manon débarqua donc sur le quai de la gare avec deux parfaits inconnus, prêts pour un weekend champêtre sans trop savoir qu'en attendre.


	5. Partie 5

**SUITE ET FIN**

Valentine n'avait pas hésité lorsque Manon lui avait exposé ce projet de weekend champêtre. D'une part, parce qu'elle ne rêvait que de s'extirper de l'agitation urbaine et de l'aura négative accumulée dans son appartement, d'autre part parce qu'après avoir tant entendu parler de Lysandre, elle était curieuse de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la personne qui rendait Manon si heureuse, et qui semblait être une référence et un conseiller incontournable en toute circonstance.

Le fait que Gaël soit convié lui fit également chaud au cœur. Ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance, et l'aide et le soutien qu'il lui avait apporté ces derniers mois n'avaient pas de prix à ses yeux. Il avait beau être un cliché ambulant de l'étudiant sportif populaire et académiquement prometteur, il n'avait pas hésité à mettre en pause sa propre vie pendant plus d'un mois pour être présent pour elle et faire taire les mauvaises langues quand elle avait perdu la force de le faire elle-même. Ce week-end serait le cadre idéal pour lui offrir son cadeau de Noël, à savoir un nouveau vélo, pour faire le tour de la Bretagne avec elle l'été à venir.

Arrivés sur le quai, Manon leur fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à un petit parking. A leur approche, un homme d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt sortit de l'habitacle d'une petite camionnette vert foncé. Valentine eut un petit mouvement de surprise en constatant la blancheur de ses cheveux lorsqu'il retira son bonnet pour la saluer – geste par ailleurs un peu désuet, bien que charmant. Il était presque surprenant que lui et Rosalya ne soient pas frères et sœurs. Ses yeux vairons, de prime abord, lui donnaient un air insondable et presque intimidant. Cependant, quand il prit la parole pour se présenter et les inviter à monter dans le véhicule, Valentine comprit que sa première impression était totalement infondée : le petit ami de Manon était, à sa manière, tout aussi avenant et facile d'accès que cette dernière.

Le trajet jusqu'à la ferme se déroula dans un échange de politesses de circonstance lors d'une première rencontre. Il allait de soi que Lysandre et Valentine connaissaient déjà l'un de l'autre un certain nombre de choses rapportées par Manon, ce dont ils s'amusèrent rapidement. Manon prit soin quant à elle d'engager la conversation avec Gaël, qu'elle appréciait pour son dévouement envers Valentine mais avec qui elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'échanger sur d'autres sujets.

Une fois la camionnette garée dans la grange et les affaires rangées dans les différentes chambres de la ferme, Valentine prit enfin le temps d'apprécier la beauté des lieux. La ferme en pierres jaunes et aux toits de tuiles rouges était superbe. Les pièces étaient aménagées avec du mobilier de bois massif poli semblant provenir du début du siècle, se mariant parfaitement avec les parquets un peu usés et les carrelages bruns. Une jolie cheminée d'époque trônait au milieu du salon, et au dehors, les champs et les chemins étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de givre. Le brouillard au loin rendait les alentours presque mystiques, et l'ensemble évoquait à la jeune fille une rencontre entre un film de Noël et un drame d'Emily Brontë, si une telle association était possible.

Le samedi passa sans que Valentine ne s'en rende compte. Les repas étaient servis avant même qu'elle ne puisse proposer son aide en cuisine, un filet de volley avait été installé à l'arrière du bâtiment principal pour pouvoir disputer des matchs en double, le salon disposait d'une grande bibliothèque regorgeant de lectures captivantes et de jeux de société, et quand quelqu'un souhaitait se rendre utile, Lysandre trouvait toujours de petits travaux à effectuer pour l'aider à avancer sur tel projet d'irrigation ou de semis d'engrais pour préparer les terres à l'hiver.  
Le lendemain, le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand Valentine émergea. Il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait pas réellement dormi depuis deux mois, et que toutes les forces de son corps l'avaient quittée. La journée de la veille, loin de tout, lui avait permis de lâcher prise, ce qui avait pour effet secondaire de relâcher la dernière once d'énergie qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir préservée.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre.  
_  
__« Je suis réveillée ! Entrez ! » _

Gaël passa la tête à travers le cadre de la porte.  
_  
_« Hello princesse ! »_  
_  
La dormeuse le gratifia d'un sourire et lui fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce.  
_  
_« Vous avez déjà pris le petit déjeuner ? »_  
_  
Gaël éclata de rire.  
_  
_« - Val' ! Il est quinze heures !_  
_\- Hein ? T'es pas sérieux ? »_  
_  
Le jeune homme sortit son téléphone de sa poche et alluma l'écran pour appuyer ses dires. Elle avait dormi dix-sept heures d'affilée. Voilà qui était peu commun. Gaël lui expliqua qu'il leur restait trois heures avant le train, et qu'il était temps qu'elle prépare ses affaires. Cependant, Lysandre avait fait savoir qu'elle pouvait rester autant qu'elle le souhaitait, si elle n'avait rien de prévu en ville le lendemain. La ferme n'accueillerait pas de nouveaux visiteurs avant les vacances de Noël.

Valentine secoua la tête.  
_  
_« - Non, non, je vais rentrer avec vous. J'ai deux partiels mardi, c'est la dernière ligne droite, il faut que je me remettre dans la course. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cools !_  
_\- Bien d'accord. J'en viens même à ne plus regretter que Manon soit casée._  
_\- Abruti. »_  
_  
Valentine asséna une tape à l'arrière de la tête de sa girouette de meilleur ami.  
_  
_« - Je croyais que tu avais une copine, depuis la rentrée._  
_\- Oh. Disons… Qu'on ne parle plus beaucoup._  
_\- Comment ça ?_  
_\- Ça ne collait pas. Elle était super jalouse. Ça me saoulait._  
_\- Tu lui as dit ?_  
_\- Ouais. Enfin… Presque. J'ai arrêté de lui répondre._  
_\- Gaël ! »_  
_  
Sans énergie, la jeune fille tira sur la manche de son pyjama pour frapper une seconde fois le jeune homme avec.  
_  
_« - Franchement… C'est moche._  
_\- Val', on discutera de ça une autre fois. Là, c'est de toi qu'il faut qu'on parle. Comment tu te sens ? »_  
_  
La jeune fille passa machinalement ses ongles les uns sous les autres, puis ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Certes, la situation à l'université s'était améliorée. Elle avait jeté son téléphone, changé de numéro, supprimé toutes ses applications. Sa boite aux lettres n'avait pas subi de nouvelles dégradations, et plus personne ne lui adressait de remarques désobligeantes lorsqu'elle se rendait – occasionnellement – en cours. Malgré tout… Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier. Elle avait manqué tant d'entraînements de volley qu'elle n'osait plus retourner au club, d'autant plus qu'elle ignorait si les joueuses avaient participé de près ou de loin au comité d'inquisition qui lui avait empoissonné la vie. Plus elle y songeait… Plus il lui semblait insurmontable de rester encore six mois dans cette ville où presque tous ceux qui connaissaient son visage l'associait à de mauvaises choses.

Elle souleva la couette et s'extirpa du lit pour aller chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Elle mit la main sur une liasse de papiers, et revint sur ses pas pour la déposer dans les mains de Gaël, resté assis au bord du matelas.

Le jeune homme parcourut rapidement les documents, puis les posa à côté de lui. Il se leva et prit la petite brune dans ses bras.  
_  
_« Je m'en doutais un peu. T'as raison, Val'. Ne laisse pas cette histoire te pourrir ta dernière année. T'es brillante, il faut que tu puisses faire tes preuves dans un environnement serein. On se retrouvera pour toutes les vacances, de toute façon. »_  
_  
Valentine sentit une vague de soulagement la traverser, et versa quelques larmes sur l'épaule de son ami de toujours. Dans le train du retour, elle lui offrit une petite photo du vélo qui l'attendait chez lui, et Manon reçut deux places pour un match de basket.

***

Le dernier jour du semestre, Manon pestait. Elle aurait aimé être de repos ce soir-là, pour rejoindre Lysandre pour le weekend, et sa famille pour Noël le lundi suivant. Malheureusement, les étudiants venant en masse célébrer la fin des partiels avaient poussé Greg à mobiliser toute l'équipe pour ce dernier jour : elle ne terminerait probablement pas avant trois heures du matin, le temps de faire partir tout le monde et de tout ranger.

Le sol collait, les plus jeunes étudiants se prenaient pour des cadors des concours de shots et terminaient tous à vomir dans les toilettes, certains malotrus tentaient de fumer à l'intérieur pour ne pas affronter les degrés négatifs de la rue... Tout présageait d'une évacuation harassante et musclée de la clientèle, et d'un nettoyage olfactivement éprouvant en fin de soirée.

Rosalya et Castiel passèrent l'encourager et boire quelques bières, ce qui rendit son parcours du combattant moins pénible. Depuis que Castiel s'était excusé pour son attitude désinvolte et désagréable, et avait agi en conséquence, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et les deux amis avaient retrouvé leur complicité habituelle. Rosalya, quant à elle, avait réussi à se pardonner son manque de jugement après avoir appris le succès du weekend chez Lysandre, qu'elle avait préparé dans l'ombre avec soin, des repas jusqu'au filet de volley dans l'arrière-cour. Noël approchait, l'atmosphère était à l'euphorie générale et aux projections de bons plats familiaux et d'échange de cadeaux : tout laissait présager d'un prochain semestre riche en événements positifs, et en nouveaux départs.

Quand Greg fit retentir la cloque du bar, à deux heures moins le quart, Manon ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. D'un air blasé, elle aida ses collègues à sortir les réticents, et s'attaqua à la vaisselle. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui s'accouda face au bar.  
_  
_« - Coucou Manon._  
_\- Valentine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_  
_\- Eh bien… Je suis venue te souhaiter de bonnes vacances. Greg m'a dit que tu serais de service ce soir. Un coup de main pour la vaisselle ?_  
_\- Avec plaisir. »_  
_  
La petite brune passa derrière le comptoir et s'empara d'un torchon encore à peu près propre. Le sujet des partiels fut évoqué, puis celui des vacances.  
_  
_« - Tu rentres en Bretagne ?_  
_\- Oui. L'air iodé me manque, j'ai hâte ! On prend un covoit' avec Gaël demain midi._  
_\- Tu lui souhaiteras de joyeuses fêtes de ma part. Ce serait cool qu'on se refasse un week-end tous les quatre au prochain semestre d'ailleurs, je voulais t'en parler. Tu en penserais quoi ?_  
_\- A ce sujet, justement… »_  
_  
Valentine posa sur le bord de l'évier le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer.  
_  
_« - Manon… J'ai demandé un transfert dans une université parisienne._  
_\- Pardon ? »_  
_  
Manon écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Elle n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde ce rebondissement. Valentine détourna d'abord les yeux, un peu gênée, puis regarda son ancienne collègue dans les yeux.  
_  
_« Je voulais te le dire en personne. Gaël et toi êtes les seuls au courant. Je te suis infiniment reconnaissante, pour tout ce que tu as fait. Et même de manière générale pour ne pas m'avoir laissée tomber alors que dans ta position ça aurait certainement été plus simple pour toi. Seulement… J'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ. Je n'ai pas envie d'être dévisagée comme une bête de foire tout le prochain semestre, j'ai envie de reprendre le sport avec des gens qui n'ont pas d'a priori sur moi, d'aller en cours en pensant à ce que je vais apprendre plutôt qu'à qui je vais bien pouvoir croiser. Ce… Ce sera toujours un plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles, et si on s'organise bien, oui, ce serait avec grand plaisir que je reviendrai avec Gaël et toi chez Lysandre. C'est un chic type. Mais… Voilà. J'espère que tu comprends. »_  
_  
Abasourdie, Manon ne put retenir l'expression de déception qui fit s'affaisser les commissures de ses lèvres vers son menton. Cependant, la décision de son amie était compréhensible, et il aurait été égoïste de ne pas l'encourager dans cette démarche de nouveau départ. La situation pouvant se passer de mots, elle l'enlaça simplement longuement. La jolie brune lui souhaita de joyeuses fêtes, réitéra son souhait de la revoir bientôt en lui mettant en main un papier avec sa nouvelle adresse, son e-mail et son nouveau numéro de téléphone. Puis elle repassa de l'autre côté du comptoir, fit un dernier signe à la barista, et quitta la salle sans se retourner.


End file.
